The field of the present invention relates to generation of THz radiation. In particular, apparatus and methods are described herein for generating THz radiation in orientation-patterned semiconductors.
The terahertz regime of the electromagnetic spectrum is typically considered to span a frequency range of about 1011 Hz (0.1 THz) to about 1013 Hz (10 THz), situated between the microwave and infrared portions of the spectrum. This spectral region is of interest for a variety of materials characterization and diagnostic applications. For a variety of reasons, generation of radiation in the THz regime is complicated, and research for developing new THz sources is ongoing.